


Sucht und Ordnung

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Boernes Leben herrscht seit neuestem Unordnung. Aber jede Medaille hat bekanntlich zwei Seiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucht und Ordnung

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, mein zweites Werk. Kurz und für meine Verhältnisse nicht lange dran herumgedoktert, was man hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr merkt ;-)
> 
> An dieser Stelle nochmal vielen Dank fürs Ermutigen zum Weitermachen nach meiner ersten Geschichte!
> 
> Und nun viel Freude!

*  
*  
*

Er saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und versuchte, den Wein in all seinen Nuancen in seinem Mund zu erspüren, zu interpretieren, zu genießen, so wie er es schon unzählige Male getan hatte. Er versuchte es wirklich. Aber es schmeckte nur fahl. Nichts, was ihm früher einmal Momente der Zufriedenheit beschert hatte, schien ihm noch etwas zu bedeuten. Nicht, seit er alles an ihm maß. Das war überwältigend und erschreckend zugleich. Und sein bisheriges Leben, das bis dato in so schöner Ordnung gewesen war, schien immer mehr aus den Fugen zu geraten.

 

Das mit ihm und Thiel war für ihn zu einer regelrechten Sucht geworden. Angefixt gleich beim ersten zaghaften Kuss, der doch eigentlich so harmlos war und vielleicht deshalb so viel Macht hatte. Weil er so viel mehr versprach. Und je weiter sie gingen, desto größer wurde das Verlangen nach mehr.

Boerne war süchtig nach dem Gefühl, wenn Thiel durch seinen Körper floss und sein Gehirn flutete. Areale davon lahmlegte und seine allertiefstes, verborgenes, wahres Ich fand. Begehrt werden. Geliebt werden. High sein.

 

Auf Arbeit lief er nur noch auf Autopilot, riss sich zusammen und seine Stunden runter. Und hielt es kaum bis Feierabend aus, wenn er über den Tag hinweg auf Thiel traf, ihn sofort wollte und noch nicht durfte, sich gedulden musste, bis sie unbeobachtet waren. Thiel stand wohl auf der Liste illegaler Rauschmittel. Ein bisschen verboten fühlte es sich an, und wahrscheinlich war es deshalb so gut. Thiel in ihm, wie er mit jedem Stoß mehr von dem süßen Gift in sein Blut pumpte und mit jeder gestöhnten Liebeserklärung an seiner Seele rührte, bis der Rausch vollkommen war und sich das Licht in all seine Farben aufspaltete.

 

Und Thiel war genauso abhängig wie er. Das spürte er. Das wusste er. Weil der andere genauso wenig die Finger von ihm lassen konnte. Weil er jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich eine Dosis von ihm zu nehmen. Weil er sich genauso bereitwillig von ihm betäuben ließ. Weil er ihn genauso tief in sich vordringen ließ. Weil er sich von ihm lieben ließ.

 

Wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte, war sein Leben doch eigentlich mehr als in Ordnung.  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis stand er auf, holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, nahm einen Schluck und in seinem Mund explodierte ein Feuerwerk.


End file.
